Creatchis In Time
by NornXXL
Summary: A story about time travel, and the creatures that are going to experience it... (will do a better summary when I can make one)


_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you like it!  
>To give you and help with the things I say in here, ettinchis are the same as ettins, only they are only playable on CreaturesCaves, which has a Creatures-like system online, and the creatures are named creatchis, and they only live around 24 days (real time). For those who don't know Creatures, ettins are creatures, which you can control in the game. The things with the funny names in the middle of the story are fruits, from Creatures 3.<br>Well, into the story!_

_Chapter 1  
>"A new beginning"<em>

The egg started to crack, a light creature noise coming from inside. The rumble lasted for a minute, and then the grey shell finally gave away.  
>A blue ettinchi found his way under the remnants of the egg. He stood up, contemplating the bright world around him. It looked wonderful; green grass covering most of the ground, big trees around him, with bushes scattered all over the place. He heard a splashing noise; he looked around and noticed a pond some meters from him. He approached it, and when he took a good look at it, he saw small yellow handle fish swimming around.<br>He then decided to go around exploring, to see the rest of the forest, absorbing the amazing surroundings. A couple of meters later, he heard movement between the trees. He followed the sound of the movement, to find himself in an opening. At first it seemed empty, aside from the flora, but then he noticed a small ettinchi beside a bush. He approached it, and then it turned around.  
>He then observed that it was a female baby ettinchi, with a beautiful fur, in an orange-yellow shade. He struggled to speak.<br>"H-hello"  
>"Hi" she answered. He tried to say anything else, but he was too tense. She noticed it and she smiled.<br>"What is your name?" He opened his mouth to answer, but then he remembered he didn't know his name- at least, he didn't know he had one.  
>"I-I don't know" He wore a sad face "at least I don't know if I have one"<br>"It is okay." she said "I also didn't know my name when I first came into the world. But a note was left beside my egg, in which my name was, and explaining why I was alone" he made a slight frown, but then he saw her face light up "By the way, my name is Amber('Amber! It suits the colour of her fur' he thought). And with you… hmm let's see. What is the first name that comes into your mind?"  
>He thought for some seconds. He then found it. "Jack" he smiled "I like the name 'Jack'"<br>Amber gave a big smile "Hello Jack"  
>He played along.<p>

"Hello Amber"

~15 days later~

The little wooden and stone house blended nicely with the surroundings, in the middle of the trees. The sun wasn't up yet, but morning was imminent, so the two ettinchis were still asleep. They had made the house in the same clearing in which they had met. They were already young adults, since all creatchis live only around 24 days. They have been living as best friends during the whole time since they first met, for they got along very well; they occasionally went for a walk around, in search for food, or similar, or simply just to see the environment around them.  
>The sun finally rose, and light from it found its way between the branches and through the windows of their bedroom, where they shared a bed. As the light hit them, they lazily got up, and each one went through their morning daily routine. While Amber was making the bed, Jack went outside do get apples on a nearby tree. He caught a few, and then he got back inside, went to the kitchen and dropped four of them in the quirky cookie machine. Two apple flavoured cookies soon appeared on the plate of the machine. He then walked to their farm, grabbed some bramboo berries, and got back home to make some delicious bramboo juice.<br>"Amber, breakfast" he called, a few minutes later.  
>"Coming down!" she said back. He was met with a rather sleepy smile.<br>"Slept well?" She asked.  
>"Wonderfully, although a few more hours wouldn't hurt" he finished with a laugh, which made her laugh too. "So what do you want to do today?"<br>"Well…" she seemed to be thinking "recently I have been reflecting on something." Jack waited for her to continue. "Maybe we could go to your original birth place, to see if we can find more about you" she finished hesitantly, scared that he wouldn't like it.  
>He pondered about it for some minutes. She was about to say no when he finally get his voice back. "I think we could… I actually have thought about it, although I didn't want to venture too long in the deep forest at night, 'cause we could be ambushed by an uglee or something."<br>"As long as we keep an eye and hear to everything around us, and if we find a safe place to sleep, we should be good to explore."  
>He smiled at her answer; she always knew how to think things through. "Alright then. Do you want to go today?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Alright then, we go after lunch. I hope we can find something about my past… and those dreams I'm having are making things even worse… I cannot stop thinking on those black ettinchis…"<br>After breakfast, they went to the farm to tend the bramboo, explodonuts and mushroom plantations. After, they picked up a few of each, and brought them home. Jack heard a grunting noise coming from outside, a very familiar grunting noise, and suspecting of what it might be, he headed outside. As expected he found a grazer pacing around. With a grin on his face, he moved to get him.  
>A few minutes later, Amber saw Jack entering the house with a grazer on his shoulder, and smiled. "Awesome, that will make a nice lunch!"<br>They ate the roasted grazer with the cooked mushrooms, which tasted like heaven to them (it was not every day that they had a meal like that). Afterwards, they packed some apples and pumperspikels into a backpack, and made their way to the road. The place itself was quite near, but they decided to go investigating around in case they didn't see anything on the destination place.  
>When they got there, nothing attracted their attention, but they carefully watched every inch of it. The clearing was lighted by the sun, but still it was hard to spot anything. After a few minutes of search however, Amber saw some faint footprints, but she immediately thought it was from an animal, but Jack inspected them better, and noticed that the shape of the foot didn't match any creature except one: an ettinchi. They followed them, having to stop at some points in order to find where they were heading. Suddenly however, when they were passing through an open field, the footprints disappeared. They sighed, and then looked around. It was an ample place, with tufts of grass here and there. They decided to do a rest stop there and eat something to regain energies. They both sat down, Amber turned away from Jack in order to take the food out of the back pack, when suddenly she heard a shrieking noise, followed by a scream from Jack. She turned around quickly, but she didn't see him.<br>"Jack? Jack!?" she screamed "Jack, where are you!?"  
>"A-a-a-mbe-er!" she heard Jack screaming her name. She looked around not seeing him, until she looked up and then she saw him being taken away by a goshawk.<br>"Jack? Jack! I'm coming for you" she screamed, starting to run.


End file.
